My Little Game Jokez 4 Poniez
by Dubious Dick
Summary: Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kidz is over. It's done. But where does this leave Mickey and his coworkers? What plan does their creator have for their world? And how does it involve ponies? Rated T for strong language and sexual references.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Game Jokez

Chapter 1

**Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored.** These were the words that ran through Mickey's head as he pressed his face against the thick, reinforced glass that made up his prison. He had been stolen off of the street by an evil corporation, and forced to make crappy video game parodies for the past six months. Every week, he was forced to create a hastily written sketch for fat slobs across the internet to enjoy, under the company's name 'Video Game Videos'. Mickey could just imagine them, laughing at stupid puns as their rolls of fat bounced against a grease laden computer desk. These were the kind of people he made videos for. Or at least, until today. Today, Mickey had had a gun pulled on him by the boss after he refused to work. Mickey knew that he couldn't finish the job, though. He was a fat, cowardly slob, just like any man behind a desk. Video Game Videos may have been a crooked company, but their employees were still weak as piss. This included his coworkers. They were pathetic wastes of space in Mickey's eyes. First, there was June. Dumb, overly positive and completely oblivious to Mickey's hatred towards her. Second, there was Eric. Mickey believed the little faggot deserved every morsel of abuse he could lay upon his fat, acne ridden face. He was really a robot, but still had the synthetic outside appearance of a fat nerd. He was just as annoying as one too, with a voice that sounded like he had a permanent cold. The worst thing about them both to Mickey, however, was their complete infatuation with video games. Mickey hated video games. He would rather drown himself in lava than play a Mario game. Suddenly, a sharp voice pierced Mickey's thoughts. It was June.  
'Hey Mickey are you bored?' Mickey turned his head and scowled at her, wondering how long it had taken her to realize what he had been repeating to himself for the past five minutes. It was now Eric's turn to speak.  
'Do you wanna come play video games with us?' How many times, Mickey thought. He growled at them, and face palmed.  
'No, I do NOT want to play videogames! In case you haven't noticed, I hate them!'  
'Mickey,' said June, lowering her voice too more of a cooing. 'Sorry you're a slave. But we'll always be your friends!' Mickey sighed, trying to think how the message could not have sunk in by now.  
'I don't WANT to be friends with you!'

* * *

**To Mickey's surprise**, Eric and June approached him, holding hands. They were concerned for Mickey, he had kept his cool to a gun pointed at him by the boss that day, cracking jokes up until the point they left out of fear. Now, Mickey was acting the same as always, but also seemed slightly different. However, he definitely was in a dark place, as they had heard him screaming to the boss to kill him during the incident. Eric stepped forward.  
'Mickey, do you ever wonder why VGV stole you?'  
'As in; me in particular?'  
'Yeah, I mean, there are hundreds of crooks out in NYC they could have stole. Don't you wonder why it was you?'  
'No.' this was not the answer Eric had been expecting. Not so much that he said no, but it was that he said it so surely.  
'W..Why not?'  
'Because I already know why.'

* * *

**Mickey sighed and left** a discombobulated June and Eric in the apartment room he had just been inside himself. He wrapped himself up in his thoughts, and began to traverse the many rooms of the VGV building. He had always known why it had been him. It was karma, catching up to him for years of misdeeds and the mistreatment of others. Stealing from old Women, threatening children, and he even had some blood on his hands. He had been nothing but a crook before being stolen off of the streets, but even that was better than his job now. Yet, even in the face of his punishment, he continued to anger karma. Mickey didn't believe in the way karma punished, anyway. He believed if it really did exist, it would give them a light in their darkness to show that they didn't need to continue their misdeeds. They would learn to appreciate what they've got, and maybe use it to help others who were in dark places. Of course, Mickey didn't believe in karma, so he didn't believe in changing his ways in any realistic circumstance. He continued to navigate his way to his sleeping quarters for another two minutes, before noticing someone he had only ever seen once or twice exit a nearby elevator. He had reddish brown hair, a thick neck beard of the same color and was carrying a thick sketchpad. Mickey walked to the side, leaving room for him to pass. However, instead of passing, this man approached Mickey himself and placed a hand on his shoulder. He began to speak, in a voice Mickey realized with horror was his own.  
'Things are going to get different around here.' He walked off, down the corridor. A piece of paper fell from the sketchpad, which Mickey snatched up quickly but quietly. He turned it over to see what was on it, and to his surprise found a doodle of an orange pony with a Stetson and a barrel full of what appeared to be apples. He looked up to see where the stranger had gone, but to Mickey's dismay he had disappeared into one of VGV's many sub-corridors.

* * *

**Yes, I started another story. I'm sorry, I just really wanted to do this when it popped into my head. This chapter is based heavily around the last 'Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kidz' episode, in which Mickey confronts his boss and risks his life in doing so. Go watch it on NewGrounds or YouTube, either's good. Anyway, until next time, blye-blye!**


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Game Jokez

Chapter 2

**Mickey's night had been restless**, and full of disturbing dreams. It was like a slideshow of distorted imagery inside his mind, mostly involving his boss pulling the trigger. His life had then flashed before his eyes, each scene playing in quick succession up until the point he had woken screaming. This had happened multiple times throughout the night, and Mickey eventually slipped into a calm, dreamless slumber; both his mind and body exhausted from a hard day. It was now morning, however, and it was time to leave that one point in time where Mickey could achieve a feeling of peace. Opening his eyes slowly, the room before him was blurred. Something about it seemed different, but he couldn't quite tell what. He brought himself out of his bed, and clumsily stumbled towards the bathroom like a lowly drunkard. He turned the tap, but only to find there was no water running from it. He ignored this peculiar incident, and proceeded to open up the cabinet beneath the sink. He took a small bottle of sanitizer from within, and began to massage it into his face in a jagged, roughly circular motion. He let his sullen gaze fall on his reflection in the mirror in front of him, and began scrutinizing every feature on his own face. He stared into his dull eyes; eyes that had once been filled with ambition and hope, now replaced with anger and discontent. He noticed how dark the bags under his eyes were. They were jet black against the pale beige of his dry skin, and showed to somewhat accurate level of how Mickey had aged inside. The only part of him he still liked was his blond hair that still managed to withhold a bright sheen to it, even if it didn't receive the care it probably needed. Mickey was still angered by everything else that served to remind him of what a failure he had become, and in a blind rage brought a fist upon the glass mirror. It shattered into ten or more pieces, which in turn smashed upon the tiled floor, causing a sparkling splash of clear shards to resonate across its surface. Mickey felt like the shattering of the glass was in tune to the shattering of his will, as he turned to exit his room. That was when he realized what he thought had been different. There were now deep cracks running up the floor and walls, making the room feel like it had been victim if an earthquake. Mickey felt his heart rate begin to rise, as he panicked and made for the door. Thankfully, the doorknob turned, and he pulled the door with a violent jerking motion. What Mickey saw next, nothing in the world could have prepared him for. There were no corridors. There was no ruined debris. His room was now in the middle of a luscious, green pasture.

* * *

**Uh-oh! Where could Mickey possibly be (as if you haven't guessed)? This is going to be fun to write, I can feel it in my bones. And other parts of my body too, but that's not important.**


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Game Jokez

Chapter 3

**One foot hit the ground**, and found it to be solid and real. The next foot fell, and came to rest next to the other. However it had happened, one room from the Video Game Videos had arrived in a field, with a very confused Mickey inside of it. He leaned against the wall, not really sure whether he believed it could have happened. But sure enough; all logic aside it had somehow brought him here. In this empty meadow. Probably miles from any towns. Without water. Without food. Mickey was starting to get angry, breathing heavily and snarling to himself. He tried to calm down, but his efforts only resulted in him boiling past his capacity to keep his anger stifled. Mickey erupted into a torrent of cursing and yelling, and he roared  
'HOW IN THE FUCK HAVE I ENDED UP IN THIS SHITHOLE! GOD DAMN IT!' With that, Mickey sat squarely down on the grass beneath him, exhausted by his sudden outburst. He noticed the sound of what seemed to be a bundle of objects falling from one of the trees in the distance. He squinted, trying to make out whatever could have made the noise. He noticed that it had been apples falling from the tree, as the tree was the only one bare of its fruit. He heard the noise again, and noticed a small orange blur. Mickey only had time to mouth 'What the f-' before the orange thing stuck up a head, quickly approached him and called out  
'Hey, Sugarcube!' Mickey almost fainted when he realized what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Game Jokez

Chapter 4

**'Want an apple, buddy?'**  
The orange pony in front of Mickey thrust an apple towards his face. He was startled by this sudden movement, and reflexively slapped the apple out of its grasp. Mickey stared in disbelief as the pony's face contorted into an impossibly creased frown, and reached to its back, pulling out another apple. Again, it thrust the apple towards Mickey's face; this time fixing him with a mean glare. Mickey, slowly went to grab the apple, before snapping out of his shock. He lowered his hand, and said  
'Wait, I don't need to take SHIT from a talking horse! What's with the cowboy hat anyway, Clint? Are you a Village Pony?' The little orange pony smacked the apple against the side of Mickey's face, and firmly grabbed him by the shoulders; face only an inch away from Mickey's.  
'Th' FUCK do y'all think yer doin, smackin' me in the face?'  
Mickey was getting pissed, and forced the thing off of him. He kicked in between the forelegs, his toe striking firmly in the center of the pony's chest. It snarled, kicking up dust with its left hind hoof. It charged, bowling over Mickey and sending him face first into the cool, wet grass. Mickey spat out a mouthful of dirt, and looked up. In the last few seconds of vision he had before being knocked unconscious, he saw the orange thing hold a large wooden bucket above his head and bring it downward.


End file.
